


Daylight Savings

by lazycat24



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycat24/pseuds/lazycat24
Summary: Mark is annoyed by the lack of sun
Relationships: Adrian Mallory & Mark R. Naird, Adrian Mallory/Mark R. Naird
Kudos: 6





	Daylight Savings

Mark was crabby. He stared out the massive office window at the darkening sky and let out a disgruntled murmur.

"What?" Adrian was busy reading the documents. 

"Look at it. It's only 6 o'clock and it's almost pitch black outside.

Mark absolutely hated having to set the clocks back an hour each November. "Oh, we got an extra hour of sleep last night. Ugh! I don't need an extra hour! Who needs that much sleep!?"

"Mmm-hmm," Adrian reflexively acknowledged. It's not that he wasn't listening to him. Adrian just knows when it's best to let Mark talk himself out.

"Why can't they just pick a time and leave it alone? If it was yesterday it would be 7 o'clock right now and this would be at least a little more palatable. But, no. We didn't even get to ease into it. No warning. Boom, it's nighttime!"

"The seasons are changing, Mark. Shorter days are part of the deal."

"I'd like to renegotiate."

Adrian chuckled. He abandoned his tasks for the moment and joined Mark at the window, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist and setting his chin on a shoulder. They made eye contact via their reflection on the glass. "Try looking at it in a different way. You may be losing some sunshine for a while, but you're gaining time to do things that are fun to do in the dark."

Mark's glower restyled itself into a loving smile. "While I'm still annoyed at being plunged into darkness in the middle of the afternoon, I am heartened by your ability to make lemonade out of lemons."

"Hashtag silver lining!" Adrian winked at Mark.

Mark's face contorted. "You did not just say that."

"On the contrary," Adrian sassed, "I do remember those words coming out of my mouth."

Mark began to rummage around his office. "Where's your phone," he asked.

"It's in my pocket, why?"

"I'm deleting all the social media accounts that Tony created for you. They're obviously a bad influence on you."

Adrian lunged for his phone. "No, stop it! Won't happen again!"

Mark gave him a playfully stern look, and let him off the hook.


End file.
